Raising Keikain Yura
by shinjizero
Summary: Due to a mistake, Yura has turned back into a small, defenseless child. Its up to Rikuo to protect her from any harm and danger. As they try to find a way to reverse the effect, the Nura household will have the time of their lives caring for a baby... The ending is here! Finally! Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

Well, I'm still working on the other story, "Mine". I'll try and hurry up for its upcoming ending, i would like to thank everyone for reading it. Meanwhile, this here is another story I've been working on.

Disclaimer: I dont own Nurarihyon no Mago, sadly.

* * *

"Yura! Get Down!" a loud voice echoed in the dark night.

Keikain Yura did as she was told by the yokai she was with much to her own chagrin as she avoided getting hit by large woman like yokai.

It had been a year after Seimei's defeat and she had just recently moved back to continue her studies. However, due to some circumstances, she was to stay with the Nura Clan for the time being.

"Yura, better stay here." Rikuo in his night form instructed the her as he chased the loose yokai who was the reason they were outdoors at this late night.

"Oi! Little girl, you better get out of our way for now!" Aotabo said as he jumped past her.

They were all currently after a _Futakuchi-onna, _a woman with a voracious extra mouth on the back of her head who had attacked a small group of teenagers at a park a while back.

Yura instantly got up and chased after the yokai as well due to the words of those two yokai's. A vein popping out of her head.

"Who are you calling little girl, yokai!" she yelled in frustration.

Even though she had proved how terribly powerful she can be in their past battles, they all could still very well see how impulsive she can be.

"Aotabo, don't tease Yura-sama. You will only upset her even more." Kurotabo said as he joined the the larger yokai.

The target had inhuman speed, and Yura was having difficulty catching up with it even with the help of her shikigami's.

_'How dare the mock me! I'll show them, ah, I know, I'll use one of those spells Hidemoto taught me yesterday! How did it go again…'_

Yura smiled slyly and closed her eyes as she tried to remember the entire chant. She came to a halt as she saw the Futakuchi-onna evade Rikuo and the other two and ran back straight towards her.

"Yura! Out of the way!" Rikuo yelled, he grit his teeth as he saw her simply pull out an ofuda from her wallet and started to chant. He immediately rushed to her side.

"I, Keikain Yura, will exterminate you!" Yura exclaimed as she finished the chant.

An enormous gust of wind surrounded her and the Futakuchi-onna as the spell took its course of effect. Yura closed her eyes and held her arms up to shield herself from the extreme force.

_'Huh! Wait a second! That's not supposed to happen! Gyah!'_ Yura thought as a silver light appeared and engulfed her.

"Wha-! Yura!" Rikuo looked shocked with what was happening. He shielded his eyes from the sudden light.

_'That idiot!'_ he thought as he inwardly hoped for the safety of his omyouji.

Slowly the light subsided until it completely disappeared .Rikuo took his arm off his face immediately. He then paled at the sight that met him.

"Rikuo-sama! Is that-" Kurotabo couldn't finish his sentence. Aotabo's jaw fell to the ground.

"Wha-What happened! How did that happen!" Aotabo stammered.

The Futakuchi-onna was nowhere to be found, as well as Yura, well not quite. There in the ground sat a nine month old child wearing oversized cloths who looked like Yura very much. No, she was Yura, a shrunken version however.

Rikuo moved closely to the small child in slow steps.

"Yura?" he asked uncertainly. The child on the ground looked up at him with big dark brown eyes.

_'It really is her… what happened!'_ he mused as he knelt down. He would never mistaken that dark spiky hair or those dark eyes and the pale skin for someone else. The only difference was that she was much tinier and her cheeks were chubbier.

The shrunken Yura then smiled widely at Rikuo. His eyes widened. She lifted her arms indicating that she wanted him to be lifted up.

"Da!" she exclaimed as she tried reaching out to the still shocked Rikuo. The cloths where falling of her shoulders as it was now oversized.

_'Gah, what do I do! What would Ryuuji do if he finds out!'_ Rikuo mentally asked himself. He narrowed his eyes.

"Da!" a louder voice this time. Rikuo raised a brow and looked down to see the shrunken Yura's impatient face, her arms still held out.

"Eh? What is it you want?" he asked uncertainly as he cocked his head to the side.

"Rikuo-sama, it would seem that she wants you to carry her." Kurotabo said as he gave a small smile. "Better hurry up, we wouldn't want to upset her." he continued.

"Wha! Why me? You do it." Rikuo insisted as he immediately stood up and backed away immediately. He froze as he saw Yura's face turn into a pout and tears started to form in her eyes."Uh-oh…" Aotabo said.

"Uwaaaah!" Yura wailed. "Rikuo-sama! Hurry, you must calm her quickly!" Kurotabo urgently insisted. Rikuo nodded his head and swiftly knelt down in front of the kid and awkwardly lifted her up along with the oversized shirt. The baby continued to wail loudly.

"Alright, alright, stop crying already Yura, I've got ya. Come on already. Don't cry anymore!" Rikuo almost practically begged as he bounced the baby in front of him, he felt out of character. Almost immediately, her cries stopped and she cutely scrunched her nose. Rikuo sighed as he used the end of his sleeves to wipe off the left over tears from her eyes gently.

"There, all better. Your really a handful!" He beamed at his work.

"Da!" Yura's small lips curved into a smile again. Kurotabo's smile grew a bit at the sight of his master and the shrunken omyouji girl.

"I wonder what could have happen, what should we do now?" Aotabo asked the two.

Kurotabo put his hand on his chin. Rikuo looked at him expectantly, the shrunken Yura was staring at him as well. He sighed.

"Well, first things first, we should go home and find some cloths that will fit Yura-sama for now, those cloths clearly are too big for her." he said as he looked at his audience.

"Okay, that would be fine, but what would we say to my grandfather and mother and everyone else?" Rikuo asked as he held Yura closer to his chest.

"We tell them what exactly happened, and we must report to the Keikain main household of this matter. As for Wakana-sama and everyone else, I'm sure they would be thrilled to see Yura-sama like this. However, we must still be careful, not everyone still sees her as an alley. Hopefully, we would be able to find what exactly happened and a way to reverse Yura-sama back to her original form immediately." Kurotabo said reassuringly.

Rikuo nodded his head as he looked at the now sleeping child in his arms. He gave a warm smile at the sight.

"Dont worry, I wont let anyone hurt her in any way." Rikuo said as he led the way back to the estate.

* * *

Hoped you liked the first chapter. reviews are most welcome...


	2. Chapter 2 Nura Clan

Hey, second chapter is up! The last chapter of 'MINE' is nearly done! Thank you for reading it! =D Hope that there will be more writers for this couple!

* * *

_At the Nura Mansion..._

The whole household was completely shaken at the sight that had greeted them, which was to say a serious Rikuo in his yokai form holding a newly awakened baby Yura who was staring intently back at them. The silence was soon broken...

"Rikuo-sama! What is that in your arms!" Natto Kozo exclaimed loudly followed soon by everyone else who asked what it was he had in his arms.

"Uwah! It's a child! The young master has a child!" Kejoro said clasping her hands together, realizing what Rikuo held in his arms.

"When did the third have a child! The third is too young yet!" Karasu Tengu yelled in despair as he started flying in circles.

"Rikuo-sama! How could you! Who is the mother of your child!" a tomato red Tsurara exclaimed as she held her hands close to her face, tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

"Way to go Rikuo! When did you have a kid!" Zen exclaimed as he laughed energetically only to end up with coughing episodes. Other members of the clan voiced out their surprise and curiosity as well as their concerns with the matter.

Rikuo, Kurotabo and Aotabo gave dumbfounded looks at the reaction of the clan members. Rikuo then stepped forward.

"Oi, you guys shut it. This is not my kid, its Yura!" Rikuo yelled only to have his voice drowned by the many other voices. A vein was now popping on his head as everyone had ignored what he had just said.

Kurotabo sighed. "Ara, it seems like they're not going to calm down any sooner." He said calmly.

"Your right, they're all carried away with their own imaginary thoughts." Aotabo agreed as he nodded his head.

Little Yura looked around her with her big innocent eyes. She looked up at Rikuo who was trying to let the other yokai's know that she was Yura. They were all yelling at each other here and there. She tried to reach her hands out to hold Rikuo's face to get his attention only to have him say '_Not now Yura_!' without looking at her. Her bottom lip then began to tremble as her eyes soon became cloudy. Then without warning …

"UWAAAH!"

Everyone closed their mouths suddenly as the infant began to cry loudly and turned their attention to her.

"Ah! It's crying!"

"Oh no! Something hurt her!"

"Wah! Rikuo-sama! Make it stop!"

"Is she hungry?"

Everyone started talking again as Yura kept on crying loudly. Rikuo lifted the child closer to his face at arms length and had a panicked look on his face.

"Everyone shut up this instance!" he yelled and everyone immediately kept silent. He then turned his attention to the crying Yura in front of him. He shook her gently.

"What's wrong Yura? Come on, tell me what's the matter, stop crying already. Please stop crying!" Rikuo said as he looked at Kurotabo for help. The other yokai's started yelling again.

"Eh! That kid is Yura-sama!"

"It's the omyouji! How did that happen!"

"Its Yura-sama! Ah, we've upset her?"

"Ah! What happened to Keikain-san!"

Rikuo sent the yokais a look which immediately shut them up. He then turned his attention to the child. His eyes slightly softened as he examined her.

"Come on Yura, stop crying already, are you hurt anywhere?" he asked in a desperate kind of voice, his ears were starting to hurt. Just then someone entered the room saving them from trouble.

"Ah, I thought I heard a small child crying? Ah, Rikuo-kun, who is that with you?" Wakana asked as she entered the room followed by Kubinashi and Nurarihyon.

"Ah, oka-san, oji-san its a long story. We were chasing a stray yokai when Yura chanted and she suddenly turned into a baby!" Rikuo said as he held the crying Yura in front of them.

Nurarihyon raised a curious brow at them as he examined the child. "Oh?"

Kubinashi's jaw almost dropped open from the given information. Wakana immediately rushed forward with a squeel and took the baby from Rikuo's arms as she happily bounced the baby slowly and gently.

"Aw! Is it really Yura-kun! What a cute baby! But that sad face doesn't suite you Yura-kun! Come on, smile! Smile! Smile for oka-san!" Wakana exclaimed cheerily. Everyone sweat dropped at the sight, but almost immediately Yura's cries started to soften until it disappeared completely. The baby looked at Wakana in awe for a few seconds until she smiled at the older woman.

"Gah!" Yura declared cheerily. Everyone gave out a big sigh of relief. They then smiled at the Wakana who seemed to be enjoying herself.

"This actually feels so nostalgic, ah~ I remember when the third was a baby!" Kejoro said sweetly.

"Ah, Rikuo-sama was adorable, though he was difficult to handle as well, ne?" Kubinashi said in agreement.

"Heh, Rikuo isn't that adorable anymore, especially his night form." Zen commented. Rikuo glared at him.

"Ah! Rikuo-sama is still adorable~ ah, Rikuo-sama, I meant, your even more good looking~ ah, er, ehm, wah, so embarrassing!" Tsurara exclaimed as she continued on blushing madly. The others started to leave the room as things had calmed down a bit.

"Tsurara-chan! Are you okay!" Wakana asked as the yuki-onna started to sway from the heat.

* * *

_Later on…._

"Ah, one of Hidemoto's spells, hn, I guess it would be wise to inform the Keikain family of this matter." Nurarihyon said as he closed his eyes and folded his arms. Rikuo, Tsurara, Kubinashi, Aotabo, Kurotabo and Zen nodded their heads in agreement.

"Gah!"

Nurarihyon opened one eye as he looked at the shrunken Yura who was now wearing one of Rikuo's old cloths when he was a baby. She was lying on her belly and smiling up at him. He gave a small smile back.

"Meanwhile, why don't we enjoy this while it lasts." He added calmly as he patted Yura in the head. Everyone sweat dropped. Rikuo then stood up from his place. Yura's eyes followed his movement.

"Well then, I'll be going to bed first, I need to go to school early tomorrow." He said as he turned around and started to walk away. Yura then began to wail loudly as he was about to exit the door. Rikuo immediately turned around.

"What now!" he asked as he looked at the crying baby who was trying to reach out her arms and hands. Kurotabo looked at the child intently.

"Ah, I think she wants you to take her with you Rikuo-sama." He said after a few seconds. He picked up the baby who still continued crying and was holding her arms out towards Rikuo.

"Eh? Cant she stay with you guys?" Rikuo asked. Nurarihyon smirked.

"Rikuo, just take her with you, if you don't, then she'll cry even more, that will be troublesome… anyways, take this opportunity to build your relationship with her. The both of you must strengthen your partnership in order to become a more powerful leader, for both of our clans and hers." Nurarihyon said as Kurotabo handed Yura over to Rikuo. Rikuo took her and did what his mother did earlier to stop her from crying which actually worked. He smiled at his achievement.

Tsurara turned red for the third time that night. _'What does the Supreme Commander mean by building Rikuo-sama's relationship with her!'_

_'Heh, i think i'm starting to get the hang of it!'_ Rikuo thought to himself.

"Well then, have a good night together." Nurarihyon said as he left the room followed by the others and Zen who had to drag the frozen Tsurara out of the room.

Rikuo sighed and turned his attention to Yura who yawned loudly. He gave a smirk.

'You look so vulnerable right now, don't you think Yura? Well, you do not need to worry, I'm here to protect you.' Rikuo held Yura closed to his chest as he walked towards his own room.


	3. Chapter 3 Yura causes havoc

Hey! Third chapter is up, my other story "Mine" has been completed, please review! Finally... hope to find more supporters of this pair!

Disclaimer: I really do not own Nurarihyon no Mago...

* * *

Rikuo woke up as the sun's ray's filled in his room. He stretched and searched for his glasses using his left hand. Once he put them on he turned to the small head resting on his right arm. His arm was slightly numb due to the weight. He gave a hushed sigh then a small chuckle. Yura had used his arm as her pillow. Not that he minded...

_'Guess yesterday wasn't actually a dream, huh?'_ he thought to himself as he continued to watch the small child sleep in his arms. His lips turned into a serene smile at Yura's peaceful sleeping face. He was then about to go back to sleep when he remembered something.

_'Gah! I'm gonna be late for class!'_ he then gently took his arm from Yura, careful not to wake her and used his own pillow as its replacement. He gave a sigh of relief as Yura didn't wake. He then checked if she was still in deep sleep before getting out of the futon and getting ready for school. He then dashed out of his room to meet up with Tsurara and Aotabo at the gate of the Nura mansion. He did a double back as he remembered something.

"Mom!" Rikuo exclaimed as he saw his mother. Wakana smiled at him.

"Oh, did you forget something Rikuo-kun?" she asked as she looked at her son with kind eyes.

"Uh, well, its just, I left Yura-san asleep at my room, um, would it be okay if you could watch over her while I'm at school? I really cant miss school today... but... Yura-san..." Rikuo said as he pondered if he should really go to school or not. Wakana gave him a bright smile in respond.

"Don't worry! You can trust me on that Rikuko-kun! I'll protect Yura-kun as if she were my own daughter!" she exclaimed energetically.

_'Well… she will be in the future, I suppose.'_ She added to herself. With that, Rikuo thanked her and immediately took off. Once he was out of earshot, Wakana heard a wail coming from inside the mansion. She smiled.

"Kubinashi-kun, would you please get the bath ready!" she exclaimed as she entered the mansion.

* * *

At school….

Rikuo sat at his usual chair. He had already told the rest of the class that Yura had gone back to Kyoto due to some family business. He felt guilty he had to lie to his friends, but no way was he telling them about what happened to Yura. Heck, once she got back to normal, she was going to exorcise him if he did that. An angry Yura is not something he wanted to deal with later on. He gave a tired sigh as he looked at the empty seat in front of him. Somehow, he missed seeing Yura's back, the way she looked at him when she needed to ask something... His face then turned into a red shade. He shook his head as he tried to shake off that thought.

"Rikuo-kun!" he looked up to see Kanna standing near him. She had a confused and worried look.

"Ah, Kanna-chan, sorry, what's the matter?" he asked as he stood up. She gave a sigh.

"I've been calling you for some time now! Are you alright, you seem a bit troubled?" she asked. Rikuo's eyes widened a bit. He then gave a small laugh.

"Ah, I'm alright, its just, things have been a bit hectic, but it'll be fine, so don't worry, ne, Kanna-chan. Let's get back to our seats, classes are about to start." Rikuo said as he gave her a reassuring smile. She looked at him one last time before going back to her own seat.

* * *

Later on…

Classes seemed to have taken forever for Rikuo. He couldn't concentrate in any of his classes, his mind was always filled on thoughts about Yura. Somehow he kept on imagining scenes wherein Yura would be endangered.

Finally, the bell rang indicating the end of classes that day. Rikuo jumped from his own seat.

_'Darn, is Yura-san okay? I hope she didn't get into any trouble…'_

_H_e thought as he packed up his books in a rushed manner. Sure, Yura was considered a friend by his clan, but there were still some who did not trust her yet. Once the last of his things were in his bag, he dashed out of the class room. Kanna and the rest gave each other confused glances.

* * *

Rikuo ran down the stairs and found Tsurara waiting by the school entrance. Tsurara gave a big smile and waved only to have him suddenly run past her. She looked shocked.

"Rikuo-sama! Wait, why are you in such a hurry!" Tsurara exclaimed as she tried catching up with her. Rikuo glanced back at her but did not stop running.

"I'm starting to regret leaving Yura-san behind! I wonder if she's really okay…." he muttered. Tsurara looked at her master and quickened her pace as he started to speed up.

Once he saw the gates to their mansion he immediately increased his speed. The gates opened to let him enter. He was panting as he came to a stop once he set foot inside the gate.

"I- huff.. I'm home! How's Yura-san?" he yelled as he placed his palms on his knees trying to catch his breath. Tsurara was doing the same thing behind him. Wakana and the rest of the yokai gave shocked and worried glances as they saw their third head come back home.

"Rikuok-kun… you're home quite early today…" Wakana started. Kejoro gave a panicked look.

"Ah, well, I wanted to check up on Yura-san, and I don't have anything to do anyways at school today, so, where is she anyways…" Rikuo said as he expectantly looked at everyone who was gathered outside. He raised a brow as some of them tried to avoid his gaze.

"W-well, Rikuo-kun, you see… how should I put this…." Wakana looked worriedly at him then at everyone else. Rikuo-kun gave her a questioning look.

"Well… Yura-kun…" Rikuo's eyes perked up. Wakana gave a dry laugh.

* * *

**Three hours ago...**

Yura was crying as she had just finished eating her breakfast composed of porridge and some milk in a feeding bottle. She hadn't noticed the absence of her Rikuo up till then, as Wakana had managed to entertain her, but then, Wakana had to do something and the small yokai's were left to watch over her.

"How do we make her shut up!" one of them asked as he covered his ears trying to shield his poor eardrums from Yura's wails.

"If only Kubinashi-sama or Kurotabo-sama were here! They'd know what to do!" another one said.

"Oi! Omyouji, stop crying already! You're no fun at all!" one said as he hid her in the head with his small fist. Yura stopped crying for a moment to glare at the small yokai. She soon returned to crying even louder.

"Uh-oh! You made her upset! Kubinashi-sama is not going to like this!" the first small yokai exclaimed.

The one who hit her paled.

"But I didn't mean to! Wah, lets get out of here before anyone comes!" he said as they all agreed and left.

Yura stopped crying as she realized that she was left alone in the area. She pouted, the more tears gathered up into her eyes. She then noticed a storage room behind her. She started to crawl to get inside out of curiosity.

* * *

**Presently...**

"Well… basically, Yura-kun was left alone, when I came to check up on her… well… we couldn't find her anywhere!" Wakana exclaimed in a worried voice. Rikuo's eyes widened. He bowed his head a little making his hair cover his eyes. The sun was already starting to set.

"Everyone… spread out! No one's going to drink sake tonight if Yura isn't found in less than an hour! Search the whole estate, every room, every corner of the house!" Rikuo commanded as his hair changed into color and he transformed into his Night form. Each yokai gawked at him as they saw the anger concealed in his eyes as well as panic.

"Yes sir!" the others exclaimed as they started to disperse. Tsurara was walking back and forth thinking of places where a baby could have gone to inside the mansion. Kejoro tried to calm a worried Wakana.

Rikuo grit his teeth as he continued running outside the mansion, searching for Yura.

_'Damn it. How could this happen to her! What if she got hurt! '_ he thought to himself. Rikuo paused as he realized that running around wouldn't get him anywhere.

He took in a deep breath. He then closed his eyes and concentrated, trying to feel Yura's aura. He then opened once he felt a small spark, a small connection, although it was very weak.

His eyes shot open. _'Weak? Did something happen to Yura?'_

He ran back immediately inside the house and entered into some rooms and saw a slightly opened shoji door. He immediately opened it wide and scanned the area. It was a storage room, some old cloths were at the floor, old boxes. He walked inside and finally found what he was looking for. There behind a pile of cloths slept Yura.

He gave a sigh of relief as he immediately bent down and lifted the sleeping infant who then woke from being moved, Rikuo immediately scanned for any injuries. Rikuo then placed her head close to his. His hold on her tightened.

"That was naughty Yura, you did a naughty thing. Don't you ever do anything like that again!" Rikuo scolded. Yura looked up at him with sad eyes, as if she understood what he said. Rikuo backed away a little to look at her face. He gave a soft chuckle.

"Don't worry Yura, I'm not mad… Just don't do it again." Rikuo murmured as he kissed her forehead. He then looked at her with soft eyes. He then pinched her cheek with one of his hands. He smirked.

"Your getting chubbier Yura, guess being a baby means you've got to eat a lot, ne?" he said teasingly. Yura seemed to have understood him as she pouted and hit him in the face with her small hands.

"Oi, oi, stop it!" Rikuo said as he stretched his arms to avoid Yura's small hands. He smirked as Yura puffed her cheeks. It looked like she was saying _'You're cruel! What a cocky jerk!'_

"Oh? You can understand me? Well if you don't want to be treated this way, hurry and turn back to normal." Rikuo said as he brought her out of the dark room.

"Come on, lets go tell everyone you're safe, you've made a lot of them worry…" Yura looked at him with confused eyes. Rikuo smiled a little and gently patted her head then moved his head closer to hers. "Well, not only them..." he started.

"Making me worry… is a bad thing Yura. So don't you ever do it again." He said sternly.

* * *

Hope to read updates from the other RikuoxYura stories! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4 More havoc

Sorry this took so long... I've been currently very busy with a lot of things. Hopefully, the next chapter wont take long...

Anyways, on with the story... RikuoxYura forever! =D

* * *

The next morning at the Nura's dining area...

"Okay, here it comes! Open wide Yura-san!" Tsurara exclaimed cheerily as she fed a spoon full of mushed food into the open mouth of the currently transformed Yura.

Tsurara squealed giddily as Yura accepted it happily into her mouth. The baby gurgled happily at the sight of the happy Yuki-onna.

"Very good Yura-sama!" Kubinashi said with a big smile as he wiped the remains of the food from the sides of her mouth. Wakana had made Kubinashi and Tsurara feed Yura breakfast. Kubinashi was seated on the tatami, cross legged and had Yura sitting on his lap, Tsurara sat in front of the two in a kneeling position and held a small bowl of what Wakana had said, held _'baby food'_.

"Aaa!" Yura leaned forward and opened her mouth as if asking for more.

"Aww! Hai, hai! You want more, right!" Tsurara filled the spoon again and fed some more to Yura who accepted it.

A series of awws and oohhhs were heard within the room.

Rikuo appeared from the screen door and sweat dropped at what he saw. Aside from Kubinashi and Tsurara who where feeding Yura, some yokai's from his family were seated around the room watching the Yura eat. They had happy smiles on their smiles, and other had small smirks.

"Uh, Tsurara, shouldn't you be getting prepared? We're going to be late for-" he wasn't able to finish as Tsurara suddenly screamed.

"Forgive me Rikuo-sama! I almost forgot about school! I'll go get ready right now! I wont take long!" the Yuki-onna exclaimed as she hurriedly stood up and left the room.

"Gah!" Yura said in protest and looked surprised as the Yuki-onna stood and suddenly left her. She then pouted and her lips trembled. She immediately looked at Rikuo and glared at him. Rikuo felt her gaze on him and turned to smile at her.

"What is it, Yura-san? Were you enjoying your meal?" Rikuo asked and neared her. Yura immediately wiggled in the arms of Kubinashi and positioned herself that she was now holding onto the other yokai tightly and facing his chest.

"Eh?" Rikuo looked shocked with her reaction. "Yura-san? What's wrong?" he asked. Yura just tightened her hold on Kubinashi's cloths and refused to look at him.

"Oh my, it seems that Yura-sama is ignoring you since you disturbed her meal." Kubinashi said as he patted Yura's small back.

"Wha? Just for that? You really value your meals, huh, Yura-san. Come here Yura-san, I'll feed you." Rikuo said as she sat in front of the two and reached out. Yura turned to face him slightly and pouted again before turning away from him again.

The room suddenly became quiet. Rikuo's jaw dropped at being given the cold treatment by Yura. The other yokai's started to exit the room as it became quite awkward for them.

"Rikuo-sama! Let's go or we'll be late!" Tsurara exclaimed which broke Rikuo out of his stupor.

"Ah! Yura-san, I have to go to school now, wont you say goodbye to me?" Rikuo said hopefully. Yura didn't move from her spot in Kubinashi's room.

"Yura-sama, Rikuo-sama is leaving now." Kubinashi said as he tried to remove the girl from her hold on him. Yura fought back and held onto him even more, still not looking at Rikuo.

"Yura-san, I'm sorry to have upset you, won't you forgive me?" Rikuo said as he sighed in defeat. He received no reply. Kubinashi gave him an apologetic look. They heard Tsurara call out for him again.

"Yura-san, I need to go now. I'll see you later then." Rikuo said he stood and walked to the door with dropped shoulders.

A few minutes later, Yura slowly released Kubinashi and turned around and looked at the exit of the room with her round eyes. She seemed surprised to find it empty. She had expected to see Rikuo still at the door waiting for her to look at him.

"Yura-sama, you've upset Rikuo-sama… he already said he was sorry, so that was mean of you for ignoring him." Kubinash lightly scolded her. Yura looked up at him guiltily as if she understood what she did. Kubinashi smiled serenely at her.

"It's alright, when he comes home, you should greet him with a large smile, okay! A smile, Yura-sama!" Kubinashi aid as Yura looked up at him with a questioning look. Kubinashi simply chuckled and resumed to feeding the small girl.

* * *

_Later, at school...  
_

_'Tic-toc-tic-toc'_

Rikuo released another sigh as he looked at his textbook with a deadpan look. He sighed again.

"Nura-kun!" Rikuo straightened at his seat as he looked up to see his very angry sensei looking at him.

"Glad to see that you're still with us! If you find my subject so boring, just leave the room already! Your disturbing other students who want to learn!" his teacher yelled and Rikuo winced at the loud voice. Some of his friends and classmates were looking at him questioningly and some worriedly.

"Sorry sensei, I didn't mean to be rude. I'll listen, I promise." Rikuo said in an apologetic tone and the teacher just grunted and continued with the lesson.

"Rikuo-kun, are you really alright? You've been acting strange since this morning." a worried Kana whipshered as soon as the teacher was out of ear shot.

Rikuo turned and gave a small smile.

"Don't worry, I'm alright, just thinking of something." Rikuo whispered back. Kana tilted her head to one side.

"Eversince Yura-chan left, you've been acting down lately." Kana said worriedly. Rikuo looked away and looked at his textbook without giving a reply. His face had drooped a bit.

Kana frowned at his reaction. _'So it was about Yura-chan... I don't really like this...'_

* * *

_At the Nura residence..._

Yura watched with wide eyes as Kappa swam around the pond in a relaxing way. She continued to look at him with curiosity. It was Kejoro's turn to watch over her, but she had crawled away immediately as the woman started to do the laundry and she ended up going near the pond watching over the young boy swim expertly. She crawled closer to the pond and looked at the clear liquid.

"Uhn?" she tilted her head to the right as she saw her own face looking back at her. She scrunched up her nose and looked amused as her reflection did the same. She then leaned in to get a better look... then...

**"SPLASH!"**

Kappa stopped swimming as he heard a splash on the side of the pond. He blinked and then immediately swam under the pond.

"Yura-sama!" Kejoro and some other yokai's came close to the pond as soon as they heard the loud splash. They had been searching for her moments ago once Kejoro realized that the young heiress wasn't with her anymore. Nurarihyon arrived immediately along with Wakana who came rushing to the pond. They all gasped as they saw Kappa returning to the surface with a the smaller Yura who was coughing up water as they reached the dry land.

"Yura-kun!"

"Yura-sama!"

Everyone neared the pond. Wakana immediately took the freezing girl who started crying again.

"Hush, Yura-kun, you're safe now... there, there... you're alright..." Wakana said in hushing tones as Yura continued to cry. She hugged the cold girl trying to give off some of her heat.

"Wakana, bring her inside now, she's freezing." Nurarihyon said and his daughter-in-law nodded. She called Kejoro to go with her and asked the others to prepare the bath. Nurarihyon looked at Kappa.

"Good work, you did well in protecting the omyouji. Kubinashi, would you please call that idiot grandson of mine, I have a feeling that Yura-kun's not going to stop crying anytime soon." he said and left.

* * *

Rikuo leaned at the rooftop's railing as he continued to look into space.

"Rikuo-sama, you haven't touched your food yet." Tsurara said worriedly from her place with the others seated on the large picnic blanket they had spread on the rooftop.  
She got no reply as Rikuo seemed to be in deep thought. They all looked at each other. Kana then got up and stood beside him. Tsurara reddened with anger.

"Rikuo-kun... what are you thinking about?" Kana asked as she looked at her childhood friend.

"Rikuo-kun, you can tell me about it. We've been friends for so long..." Kana continued but got no reply as well. Tsurara snickered.

"Yura..." Rikuo muttered. Kana's eyes widened. _'About... Yura-chan again?'_

Tsurara's phone then suddenly rang. She excused herself and went away to a corner to answer it.

Kana's fist tightened and she took in a deep breath.

"Rikuo-kun... what is Yura-chan's-" she was suddenly cut off as Tsurara came running back with a panicked look on her face.

"Rikuo-sama! It's an emergency!" everyone looked at her. Even Rikuo snapped out of his musing as he heard the panic it her voice.

Tsurara immediately neared him and leaned in to whisper so as to not let anyone else hear it. Kana frowned at how close Tsurara was to Rikuo. Rikuo's eyes suddenly widened.

"What!" he exclaimed. "Let's go then!" he added as he ran to the door followed by Tsurara.

"Eh! Nura-kun! Where are you going? Lunch is about to be over!" Kiyotsugu exclaimed.

"Sorry, but could you make an excuse for me! There's something I need to check on!" Rikuo yelled back before disappearing from the door, leaving confused faces.

Rikuo and Tsurara ran out of the school gates. Rikuo felt his heart beat rapidly into his chest as an image of Yura appeared into his mind. He frowned as he thought of harm coming to his omyouji.\

_'Yura...'_ he trailed off as he concentrated on arriving home at the moment.

* * *

"Yura-sama, please stop crying... everything is fine now." Kejoro said as she finished changing the girl after a warm bath and proceeded to dry her hair.

Yura, however continued on crying as she wiggled and squirmed around. Kejoro sighed in defeat and looked at Kubinashi who entered the room.

"Yura-sama." he knelt beside the crying girl.

"We called for Rikuo-sama, he's on his way here. Didn't we agree that you'll greet him with a big smile, come on now, stop crying Yura-sama." he tried soothing the girl but received the same reaction.

"Hm. Ever since this omyouji girl turned into a kid, she's been making our clan livelier. She'd make a great yokai." The two turned to face the door and saw their Supreme Commander enter. They both bowed in respect.

"I cant help but agree with you, Supreme commander. I just cant decide if its good or bad situation, although it entertains most of us, Yura-sama can give us a heart attack anytime. I feel that I should agree with the young master that this little one gets into trouble easily." Kejoro said as she completely gave up on drying the little one's hair.

"And she seems to be even more attached to Rikuo-sama in her current situation. It's quite different when she was in her normal state. I do hope Rikuo-sama comes soon though, she's been crying for some time now, if she doesn't stop, she could get sick." Kubinashi commented.

"Don't worry, he's already here." Nurarihyon said as he looked to his right, he gave them a confident smirk.

"Yura!" Rikuo came into the room, a bit sweaty and his hair disheveled by the wind. He took the crying girl into his arms as soon as he spotted her.

"Yura-san! I'm so glad you're alright! You sure gave me a fright!" Rikuo said. Yura's small fists held onto his cloths tightly and she laid her head on his chest. Her sobbing still continued.

"Rikuo, you better make her stop crying, she's been crying for quite a while, it would be bad if she gets sick because of crying... you do not want to present a sick Yura to her family. I'll leave her in your care." Nurarihyon said as he ushered the other two out of the room. Rikuo simply gave a simple nod to show that he had heard his grandfather.

"Yura-san, I'm right here now... your safe with me, I promise, so you can stop crying... " Rikuo said in hushed tones. He smiled as he felt Yura snuggle closer to his chest. He patted her back. Her sobbing started to decrease as he did so.

"Yura-san, I'm really glad your alright..." Rikuo muttered and hugged the girl. Yura gave a small whimper.

Rikuo took in her scent as he gave another smile.

* * *

_Later that evening..._

Rikuo now currently in his night form sat at his spot on the Sakura tree with little Yura on his lap. He had wrapped his haori around her to prevent the cold wind to touch her.

"It's peaceful tonight..." he muttered as he looked at the bright moon above them. Yura was watching it as well. He had a small smile on his lips.

"You gave me a fright back then, and we had just agreed yesterday that you wouldn't scare me anymore. You almsot gave me a heart attack." Rikuo said as he brought the girl closer to him and positioned her that she would be facing him then. Yura looked at him innocently.

Rikuo sighed. "I have a feeling that your going to give me a series of heart attacks in the near future, isn't that right, Yura?" he said and smiled.

He froze as he felt Yura's small hands hold the side of his face. She then leaned forward and brought her small lips to his and gave him a small peck on the lips before releasing him.

Rikuo's eyes widened in complete shock. He felt frozen. Yura then gave a big yawn and snuggled closer into his chest and dozed off. Rikuo stared wide eyed at Yura for a few minutes which seemed to have lasted hours for him. He then brought his free hand and cover his mouth. His mind became hectic all of the sudden.

"Rikuo-sama! Please come inside the house now! Yura-san might get a cold!" Tsurara said as she stood below the tree. Rikuo looked down.

"Y-yeah." Rikuo jumped down elegantly as to not wake the sleeping girl. "Let's go in." Rikuo said and walked away immediately.

Tsurara looked confused. She brought a sleeved hand to her mouth.

"Um, Rikuo-sama, why is your face so red?" Tsurara asked innocently. Rikuo froze in his foot steps.

"Th-This is nothing, lets hurry inside, we cant have Yura having a cold, now can we." Rikuo said trying to evade the question. Tsurara dutifully nodded her head and followed him inside.

* * *

Hope you liked it... reviews are both welcome from anyone... =D

Please wait for the next chapter, I promise it to be soon... here is a small preview...

* * *

_The quietness of the room was deafening...  
_

_"Eh, what did you just say?" Rikuo glared at Ryuuji from across the room._

_Ryuji smirked at him. Rikuo's glare intensified at this. Tsurara looked from her master then to their guest. She had a panicked look on her face. Yura watched the two innocently. _

_"I'm taking Yura back with me. I don't think your capable enough to care for her."_

* * *

BOOOM! =D


	5. Chapter 5 Ryuuji

Fifth chapter is up... =D

* * *

Nurarihyon walked in the dining hall filled with yokai's who were feasting on their breakfast. He looked around for his grandson and found him to be missing. He then sat beside Wakana who was helping Tsurara and Kejoro serve the meals.

"Good morning Wakana-chan, where is Rikuo?" he asked his daughter-in-law. Wakana in turn gave him one of her cheerful smiles.

"Good morning to you too otou-san. Rikuo-kun went out with Yura-kun today for a stroll in the park since it's a weekend, they've just left actually after having their breakfast."Wakana said as she offered the old yokai a bowl of rice.

"I see... a walk in the park huh, those two have become closer... especially since they aren't arguing considering Yura-kun's current situation anyway."

"Ah… that's right... ah, I remember the time that Yura-kun came to hour house to live with us… those two were arguing about it then."

Nurarihyon smiled.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_"I told you I'm fine! I can just find a house nearby! Im sure that there ase still some vacant places!" Yura exclaimed. She was holding a back pack, Rikuo was holding her suitcase. They had just entered the Nura estate._

_"What if there is none? Yura-san, it will be dangerous… your even a girl… it was difficult to make your family agree to have you finish high school here, right? They allowed you to come, with the condition that I would watch you, and make sure that you don't do anything reckless." Rikuo said._

_"And anyway... wont it be lonely living on you own?" Rikuo muttered. He hated the thought of having Yura leave alone in a cold house.  
_

_Everyone was waiting inside already and they eavesdropped at the ongoing conversation of the two outside._

_"E-eh! But you don't need to take them seriously! I can take care of myself! And I've already lived by myself last time I was here, I was younger back then!" Yura yelled._

_"I know that you can protect yourself… but what If your in danger and cant handle it… it would trouble my conscience and your family will get mad. It's better this way, and everyone already agreed to it and mom even prepared your room already. And this way... I don't need to worry much." Rikuo said the last part in a whisper. He gave out a tired sigh.  
_

_"B-but… I just feel like I'm intruding… this isn't my home, so-" Yura stopped talking as Rikuo gave her a serious look. Although he was in his day form, he was starting to become to look like his other form. Yura felt a shiver run down her spine  
_

_"Yura-san, we don't feel like you're intruding at all! We're happy to have you here with us! Don't be hesitant and just agree already! Treat this place as your home too." Rikuo said in a serious tone._

_"Eh…Rikuo-kun… but I…" Yura stopped talking as Wakana and the others came out._

_"Yura-kun, please agree with Rikuo-kun already. We are happy to have you here just as he says, and it feels like adding another member to our family, so its no big deal. Yura-kun, you can treat this place as your home now too." Wakana said._

_Yura blushed a little. She looked at Rikuo who gave her an encouraging nod._

_"W-well… if you say so, Wakana-sama… please take care of me from now on… and sorry for intruding." Yura said as she bowed her head._

_"No, no, Yura-kun, your not intruding. And any time you come here from school or anywhere, you should say 'I'm home!', alright… Rikuo-kun is right… this is your home starting today as well."_

**_End of flashback._**

* * *

Nurarihyon nodded his head as he chuckled at the memory and took the bowl from his beloved daughter-in-law's hand.

"I see… as soon as he come home, tell him that a Keikain representative is coming today. So he better get ready." He smirked as he knew who would be coming.

Wakana clasped her hands together. She smiled brightly.

"A guest! We're going to have a guest. I'll make sure to tell him then otou-san… ah, what should we have for dinner then…" Wakana looked excited which earned a chuckle from the old yokai. He could never predict how his daughter-in-law would react to many situations.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Rikuo and Yura**

_'chirp! Chirp!'_

Yura looked around her happily. She placed her hands on the head of Rikuo who carried her on top of his shoulders. They were currently at the local park. It was still a bit early, but the sun was already shining brightly.

"Mah!" she squealed as she patted Rikuo's hair. Rikuo gave a low chuckle as he held Yura's little legs tightly so as to keep her balanced on his shoulders. Passerby's looked at the two with sweet smiles.

"Okay, now, where should we go now? Hm… lets see…" Rikuo looked at the open stalls, he then grinned as he saw an ice cream stall.

"Yura, do you want to eat ice cream?" Rikuo said. Yura looked down at him. She patted his head with one head and Rikuo took it as a yes. He then walked to the ice cream stand with Yura holding tightly on his head.

The ice cream man smiled warmly at the two. "What will you have young sir?" the man asked.

Rikuo gave a warm smile as well. "Ah, I'll have one scoop of chocolate ice cream please." Rikuo said.

Rikuo thanked the man as he took the ice cream cone. He then walked to a bench and positioned Yura that she was seated on his lap. He held the cone towards her and she held it with her small hands. Rikuo smiled as Yura took a lick of it.

_'This doesn't seem to feel so bad. Yura seems to be more comfortable with me now… would she still be this comfortable once she returns to normal?'_

Rikuo frowned at his own thoughts. He continued to watch Yura smear the ice cream on her face as she ate it.

_'When Yura turns back to normal… huh, never thought what happens then… will she remember these moments? I know she's not aware of her current situation though... but...'_ He sighed and then looked at his watch.

"Oh, its almost 11 Yura, time for us to go I think, we cant stay out too long out here. If anyone from school were to see us, it would cause a ruckus." Rikuo said as he wiped the ice cream smear from Yura's face.

Yura wiggled around as he did so. Rikuo then stood up, holding Yura in his arms.

"Uhn!" Yura shook her head and wiggled out of his arms. A frown on her small lips Rikuo looked at her, confused for a moment.

"Ah, could it be, that you want to stay a bit longer?" Rikuo smiled well naturedly. "Sorry Yura, but, next time… when your back to normal, we can come back. I promise." Rikuo said then froze.

_'Ah… that's right…next time… would she even agree to come here with me?'_ Rikuo felt his chest tighten. He stood motionless for a bit until Yura slapped his chest, bringing him back to reality.

He gave out a dry laugh. He tried to calm himself down.

"Well, next time, if you'll let me, we'll come back.. but now, we should head back home. Mom would probably be wondering where we are right now."

* * *

**After a few minutes.**

"Oka-san! We're home!" Rikuo exclaimed as they entered the estate. He froze as he felt something was not right. He entered the house. He walked down the hallway until he stopped at a certain room. He heard voice coming from the inside. He was about to slide the door open when.

"Rikuo-sama!" the door slid open to reveal Tsurara in front of him. She wasn't alone in the room though. She was panting heavily and tears started forming in her eyes. Her face was a bit flushed as well.

"Tsurara, what's wrong?" Rikuo asked, Yura looked confused as well.

"That scary, stupid Keikan is here!" she exclaimed. Rikuo sweat dropped at her sudden outburst.

"Scary… and stupid Keikain, huh, is that so, how impolite you are to your guest."

Rikuo felt a shiver run down his spine as he recognized the voice. He tightened his hold on Yura.

Tsurara fumed as she turned around to face the strategist of the Keikain family, Keikain Ryuuji. Ryuuji had a smirk on his face.

"Well excuse me! I wouldn't be impolite if the guest wasn't you! You stupid, idiotic, sister-complexed guy!" Tsurara said. Rikuo sweat dropped as it was the first time he saw the yuki-onna this worked up about something, but what made him shiver in fear was the ominous aura that Ryuuji was emitting.

"Sister…complex? … You insolent yokai… do you want to be exorcised?" Ryuuji's voice came out with a dark tone. Tsurara froze in fear. She started to sweat as well. Ryuuji raised a threatening hand.

"Dah!" Ryuuji froze this time. He looked behind the yuki-onna and came face to face with Rikuo who was still hugging Yura in his arms.

"You…" he pushed Tsurara away as he walked closer to the Nura head.

Rikuo straightened his back. He smiled at the older man, no longer tilting his head back like years ago. His day form had developed since middle school, and he had grown as tall as his yokai form already.

"Ryuuji-san, its nice to have you here… uh… why are you here anyways?" Rikuo asked in his calm voice.

"How dare you hold my sister with those filthy arms of yours, yokai. You indecent fool!" Rikuo blinked as his mind tried to register what the older man just said. His face then colored to a pinkish shade.

"A-ah! Its not what it looks like! Of course I'm holding her or else she's going to fall off!" Rikuo said. His eyes widened in surprise as Ryuuji pulled Yura out of his hold. Yura gazed at Ryuuji and smiled at him.

"How rude! Keikain-san, your cruel! The young master was the one who took care of Yura-chan for the past days and protected her as well!" Tsurara exclaimed as she stood between the surprised Rikuo and the indifferent Ryuuji.

"Oh, now wonder it was so noisy. You three are arguing outside the room, hurry back inside… you three can settle what needs to be settle then." Nurarihyon said as he popped out from somewhere.

Ryuuji gave a snort. "Fine." He said and entered the room followed by Tsurara then Rikuo. Nurarihyon sighed as he slid the door close.

Ryuuji sat opposite Rikuo. He was holding the shrunken Yura who seemed to be fascinated by his attire for some reason as she giggled happily as she patted the material with her hands. Rikuo looked at the two across him. His chest started to tighten again. A frown graced his smile.

"I can't believe this. We allow this idiotic sister of mine to come back here and this happens. Nura, you promised that you would protect her." Ryuuji said in a harsh tone.

Rikuo bowed his head. "Your right, I'm sorry… it was my fault-"

"You're an irresponsible brat. I can't believe someone like you is the head of this clan."

Rikuo glared at him. Ryuuji's eyebrows perked with sudden interest. 'Oh, I didn't know that his day form would have the guts to look at me like that. I would understand it if it was his other form though.'

"You have no right to insult Rikuo-sama like that!" Tsurara exclaimed.

"No one asked you to speak stupid yuki-onna. Anyways, I've made up my mind. I'm taking Yura back home with me… permanently this time. This isn't her home in the first place… she doesn't belong here." Ryuuji said. He still continued to look at the young head to see how he would react. For some reason, everything became silent.

The quietness of the room was deafening...

"Eh, what did you just say?" Rikuo glared at Ryuuji from across the room.

Ryuji smirked at him. Rikuo's glare intensified at this. Tsurara looked from her master then to their guest. She had a panicked look on her face. Yura watched the two innocently.

"I'm taking Yura back with me. I don't think your capable enough to care for her."

Rikuo suddenly stood up. "You cant do that! You cant take Yura away from here!" he said suddenly. Ryuuji glared at him.

"I know that it was irresponsible for me to put Yura in such danger back then.. and I'm sorry for that… though sometimes I'm act recklessly, I'm willing to learn to correct my mistakes… but, you cant take Yura away from here!" Rikuo nearly yelled.

"What makes you say that I cant take her away from here? This isn't her home. And though I don't like it, I'm thankful for the care that your clan gave her… but now, I'm taking her back, and that's final."

"How can you do that!? I know that Yura considers it as her home as well! She wouldn't have stayed so long here if she doesn't like it! Doesn't Yura have any say in this!?" Rikuo yelled. His clenched fists were shaking in anger.

"Uwah!" Yura suddenly started to cry loudly. The three looked at her.

"Eh! Yura-chan?!" Tsurara exclaimed, shocked at the outburst.

"Yura!" Rikuo stepped forward to near her, but her cry only worsened.

"Fool, you made her cry. Your sudden outburst must have scared her." Ryuuji sneered then looked at the baby in his arms.

"That's enough Yura, stop crying." He said in an almost gentle way as he patted the little one in his arms.

"I… I didn't mean to scare her. Yura… I'm sorry…" Rikuo said.

"That is my final decision boy. I'm taking Yura with me. Who are you to make decisions for her… you are a friend of hers… I am her brother…" Ryuuji said as he stood up and walked out of the room.

Rikuo knelt on the ground.

_'His right… I don't have the right to decide for her…'_

"Rikuo-sama!" Tsurara rushed to the side of her master.

* * *

The story is coming to an end! =D


	6. Chapter 6 Rikuo's speech

Sorry for the late update...been very busy lately... Well, i know the last chapter had a lot of OCC... and mistakes... I'll try to update soon... hope i dont upset you with this next chapter...

Disclaimer: I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago, but if i did, Rikuo and Yura would really end up together.

* * *

Ryuuji held the still crying infant as he walked the streets towards the nearest train station. He glared down at Yura.

"**Shut. Up. Already.**" He said in a dark low tone. Yura wiggled as she tried to escape his hold on her. Ryuuji felt more veins pop on his head. She started to cry again.

"Stop **moving** around will you! You're going to attract more attention if you keep on bawling like that!" Ryuuji almost yelled. Yura immediately stopped crying. Ryuuji sighed in relief. He then looked at her again, this time, with a softer look.

"What the heck are you crying about even, baka-Yura." He snickered as Yura glared up at him defiantly. Ryuuji used the sleeves of his usual attire to wipe away the left over tears in her eyes and cheeks. Yura tried to back away as he did so.

"There, you look more presentable now. Better get going, I don't want to miss the train heading back home. And you've stayed long enough with that yokai." Yura pouted. She tried wiggling away again but Ryuuji kept a firm grip on her and kept on walking towards the station.

"Hopefully when we get back, we can find a way to turn you back to normal. I know Akifusa won't mind taking care of you all over again, as well as Mamiru, but I sure wont be able to handle raising you up all over again. I do not want to take care of a younger you again. Besides, the current you is already a handful to begin with." He said as he glared at Yura again.

"Well, if you didn't want to take care of her, then why take her away again?"

Ryuuji froze. He slowly turned around to look at the great commander of the Nura clan. Nurarihyon himself. Ryuuji's gaze narrowed. Nurarihyon simply chuckled and shook his head.

"Always so cold, aren't we now, Ryuuji." He said. Ryuuji frowned. He would never forget this old yokai. He was always usually hanging out with Hidemoto and the two always made loud noises when they were together. Despite his own great dislike for every yokai, he couldn't help but be respectful to the old man.

"Nurarihyon-sama. Fancy seeing you here. What do you want?" Ryuuji said trying to muster up his most polite and flat voice.

"I'm here to bring Yura-kun back to her home of course." The old man said as he folded his arms together. Ryuuji's eyebrows knitted together.

"But, I'm already going to bring her back home with me." Ryuuji said as he raised a brow at him then. Nurarihyon simply shook his head.

"Sorry kid, I meant her other home. Where she belongs, where she should be right now… and the place where someone who truly needs her is living at." Nurarihyon said with finality in his voice.

Ryuuji's eyes narrowed. He looked at the infant in his arms that seemed to be enjoying watching his interaction with the old man.

"Nurarihyon-sama, I do not want to be rude, but who would need this stupid little sister of mine?" Ryuuji asked flatly, though he already knew the answer to his own question.

Nurarihyon grinned. "Why, my stupid grandson of course. He'd be lost with out your sister. He was devastated once you left the estate with her earlier. I'm sure you get what I mean Keikain Ryuuji. Hidemoto and I have already thought about this. Although our clans have already reached the point wherein we are in a state of agreement, we can't help but have some members doubt our partnership and try to destroy the trust we have. And to strengthen that, we've decided to bring our clans together… formally and traditionally of course."

Ryuuji sighed. Of course, trust Hidemoto and Nurarihyon to come up with a solution to patch up the remaining gaps within both their family clans. He felt apprehensive at first; he didn't want to give away his precious little sister to that yokai brat. But he had already sensed that his sister and that brat were holding special feelings for each other. He made a slight facial grimace at the thought.

"Of course I do understand. However, as you see, Yura is currently not in the position to fill her role in your scheme with my ancestor." He countered.

"Well, that's where you come in of course, I'm sure you can find a way to undo what has currently happened. Or… could it be you can't?" Nurarihyon smiled slyly at the silently fuming Keikain.

"Hmp. Please don't underestimate me. Give me one night, I'll be able to find a way to break this curse." Ryuuji said as he looked at Yura who seemed to be starting to get drowsy.

"Good, so, shall we go back?" Nurarihyon asked. Ryuuji smirked.

"No. Not yet. I'm flattered that you came all this way Nurarihyon-sama, but, unless Nura Rikuo is the one who comes and try to make me change my mind, I am not going to go back to that yokai filled place." He said with a victorious grin. Nurarihyon laughed out loud.

"True. My stupid grandson should be the one trying to talk you into giving Yura-kun back to us." Nurarihyon froze.

"You need not wait long however, I sense that his currently on his way here. That slow kid." He added. Ryuuji looked at the direction where he had come from about an hour ago. True enough, Rikuo came running still currently in his day form though the difference were very small already.

"Ryuuji-san!" Rikuo yelled once he spotted the man with the kid. Yura's eyes perked up at the sound of his voice. She smiled and waved both of her hands. Rikuo noticed his grand father and simply raised a brow.

Once he was 3 meters away, he came to a halt. He immediately stood straight. He took a deep breath and started to speak.

"Ryuuji-san! Please listen to me! Yura-san… I know that she belongs back home with you guys… I know she has a responsibility to stay with you all… but still… Yura has another home… back with us! She also belongs back home with everyone in the Nura clan… back with everyone else… with me…" his voice softened. Rikuo's hands formed into fists and they shook slightly.

He looked at Ryuuji at the eye.

"Hmp. Your right that Yura has a responsibility back at our home place, but what responsibility does she have with you guys. I mean, sure she is supposed to show her thanks since you've been taking care of her… but her responsibility with our family is greater-"

"Her responsibility is to stay by my side!" Rikuo yelled. Nurarihyon raised an amused brow at him. Ryuuji looked slightly taken aback. Rikuo suddenly turned a soft shade of pink.

"I… I mean! I…" Rikuo's started to stutter as he though of the right words to say.

"What if I still say no." Ryuuji said passively. Rikuo's eyes widened then narrowed like his night form's as he looked at Ryuuji with a hard cold glare.

"Then I will take her away from you. Even if that means I have to fight you. Yura may have her responsibilities back at Kyoto, and I understand that fully… but… she also has a responsibility to stay with her other family who have come in terms with her… to stay with me… ever since she captured my heart! I will not let Yura go without a fight! I swea-!" Ryuuji held a hand up to stop Rikuo from continuing.

"Okay, okay, I got it already! Here!" Ryuuji said in an annoyed voice as he place Yura rashly into his arms. He did not **need** to hear the yokai brat declare his feeling for his little sister. Rikuo barely had time to react and almost dropped Yura as she was forcefully placed in his arms. He looked confused. Nurarihyon started to burst out laughing again.

"Nice choice of words Rikuo. You truly are a ladies man, just like me and your dad!" Nurarihyon said as he burst out laughing again. "Only worse." he snickered.

"And also, Ryuuji had already agreed to let Yura-kun stay, and he'll be staying over to find a way to break that curse. Well then, Ryuuji, lets go." Nurarihyon said as he walked together with Ryuuji ahead, living a very flustered Rikuo and a confused Yura.

"Y-You stupid grand father! You should have said so sooner!" Rikuo yelled at the top of his voice as he rushed after them while holding a contented Yura. Yura looked up at him. Although his face was a nice shade of red, he still had a very handsome smile on his face.

* * *

I know its short... please bear with me for a while... =D Thanks.. reviews are welcome from anyone.


	7. Chapter 7Yura's return and the end

So here it is folks! The ending to this story. Hope you like it. I'm going to concentrate on my other story now, and maybe write a few one shots along the way.

Disclaimer: I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago...

* * *

Rikuo walked back and forth at the roof top of the school. Ryuuji had spent whole day yesterday, trying to come up with a way to turn Yura back to normal. He had wanted to stay home today but his mother and everyone urged him to go to school.

He ran a hand through his hair and anxiously looked at his cell phone. He frowned. Kana and everyone else looked at him as they continued to eat their lunches.

"Rikuo-kun, are you alright? You've been pacing around back and forth for some time now." Kana asked worriedly.

Rikuo looked at her and gave a forced smile. "I'm fine Kana-chan. Um, Tsurara, any news yet?" he said as he looked at his personal aide.

Kana frowned and looked at the girl with cold eyes.

"News on what?" Maki asked. Kana looked back at Rikuo.

"Oh, family matters… you know… don't worry…" Rikuo said calmly. He then turned back at Tsurara who was looking at her own phone.

"Sorry Rikuo-sama, Kejoro hasn't send any messages yet." Tsurara said. Rkuo just smiled back at her.

"It's alright, I'm just being a worry wart I guess…" Rikuo said. Tsurara gave a sad smile. She had been feeling down since yesterday. Nurarihyon had told everyone about Rikuo's little confession. Tsurara had been devastated to say at most.

* * *

**_Flash back…_**

_"Eh!? Does this mean that Rikuo-sama will marry Yura-sama!?" Kubinashi exclaimed. All the other yokai's started whispering to each other._

_"A wedding will soon be held then! This is exciting." Zen said and laughed out loud._

_Tsurara sat far away from the partying group. Her face crestfallen. 'Rikuo-sama' she thought to herself as she felt tears start gathering at the corner of her eyes._

_"Oi, yuki-onna." A rather harsh voice said. Her face immediately turned into an annoyed expression as she looked up at the frowning face of Keikain Ryuuji._

_"What do you want?" she hissed at him. He smirked. Her face flushed in anger. He then placed a hand on her head. Her expression changed to one which was inquisitive._

_"It's going to be alright. Who knows, maybe the next generations the one for you." He said in such a soft voice that a normal being wouldn't hear, but Tsurara heard it. Somehow, those words comforted her. She let out a small smile. Ryuuji smirked back._

_"No way! The scary omyouji and yuki-onna are together!" the two looked at the source of the voice. Everyone in the room had turned their attention to the both of them._

_"Tsurara! I never thought you'd end up marrying a human!" Kejoro said in shock._

_Tsurara's face turned into a beautiful color of red. "Of course not! I would never!" she yelled in embarrassment._

_"Aww! Tsurara-chan's face is all flustered! How cute!" Wakana said. "Wakana-sama!" Tsurara yelled. Ryuuji stood amidst the chaos and swiftly left the area while muttering to himself. Tsurara noticed him move._

_"W-wait! Don't leave me here you idiot! Help me clear this up!" she yelled after him._

**_End of flashback_**

* * *

**At present...**

Tsurara sighed. Although she had been able to clear things up last night, a lot still doubted her explanations. She then looked back at her phone that started to vibrate, indicating the presence of a message.

"Rikuo-sama! Kejoro just sent me a message, it seems like Keikain-san's managed break the curse and Yura-chan is- eh!? Rikuo-sama! Wait!" Tsurara wasn't able to finish her sentence as the third head of the Nura Clan dashed out from the school's rooftop door. Everyone looked surprised.

_'Yura-chan's back? What's going on?'_ Kana thought to herself.

Kana stood up to follow. "Rikuo-kun! Wait!" she said as she ran out as well.

Tsurara forced herself to stand up. "Ienaga-san! Stop!" she screamed. Kiyotsugu looked at Maki and Torii and shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

**With Tsurara and Kana…**

"Ienaga-san! Please stop running!" Tsurara yelled as she followed Kana running down the stairs. She reached out and managed to grab Kana's wrist. The other girl struggled but Tsurara stronger hold stopped her from doing so.

"Oikawa-san, please let me go! I need to go after Rikuo-kun!" Kana pleaded. Tsurara sighed irritably.

"Then what?" she asked the still struggling human. Kana paused and looked at her with confused eyes.

"Ienaga-san, what will you do once you catch Rikuo-sama?" Tsurara said. Kana had a determined look in her eyes.

"I… I just want to ask if Yura-chan is back…" she said. Tsurara raised a brow at her indicating that she should continue.

Kana looked down. "And… confess while there's time… but I guess… I don't stand a chance, right?" Kana's voice quivered. She looked back at Tsurara with a sad smile. Tsurara let go of her hold on Kana's wrist.

"Ienaga-san, although I asked you to stay by Rikuo-sama's side back then, I think that… Rikuo-sama likes Yura-chan very much, more than anyone else here… and I think… we should leave them be now. I'm sorry. I think Yura-chan, is the one who is to stay by Rikuo-sama's side." Tsurara said sadly. To her own surprise, saying those words didn't hurt her as much as she thought it would. Kana burst into tears.

Tsurara slowly wrapped her arms around the crying girl. _'How odd, I never thought I'd be comforting Ienaga-san.'_

* * *

**Meanwhile with Rikuo**

Rikuo ran at full speed ahead. He had a grin plastered on his face. His heart raced and beat loudly within his chest.

_'Yura… Yura!'_ he mentally chanted. Once he spotted the gate to his house his grin widened. He burst into the estate, surprising the other members of the family.

"Eh!? Rikuo-sama! What are you doing here!? Isn't classes still ongoing?" Kejoro exclaimed as Rikuo ran past her. He just looked back and gave a nod without stopping.

"Oh? Rikuo-kun came back early?" Wakana asked as she appeared beside Kejoro. The surprised yokai nodded at her. Wakana smiled. "Well, I guess its okay for today."

Rikuo ran to Yura's room. He opened the shoji doors. "Yura!" he exclaimed as he took a step inside. However, he soon froze in his steps. His face turned into a pretty shade of pink. Before him stood a wide eyed Yura. Now back to her normal height. She was holding a white yukata in front of her, covering her chest until the knees. On the floor beside her was a neatly folded pair of her school uniform. She had been undressing herself in order to change to her school uniform before Rikuo barged in uninvited. Her face made a small 'poof!' sound as it turned into a red color.

Rikuo turned around. "I'm sorry!" he exclaimed but didn't make a move to walk or run away from the room. Instead, he closed the shoji door that he was now facing. He heard a shuffling of clothes and his face reddened even more. "You can turn around now." He smiled as he heard Yura's voice, though there was a hint of anger in them.

He turned around. His blush dying as he did so. Yura had her arms folded in front of her. She was now wearing her school uniform. He eyed her from head to toe then back to her face.

Yura felt her face redden even more as Rikuo scanned her. "Y-you jerk. Knock before you enter next time." She said in an annoyed manner.

She gave out a small yelp of surprise as Rikuo suddenly hugged her. His chin on top of her head.

"R-Rikuo?" she asked. Rikuo smiled as he heard her utter his name. He missed her voice so much.

"I'm glad your alright." He said as his hold on her tightened. He stiffened as he felt her hug him back.

"Sorry for worrying you. I guess… everything was my fault… would you please not lecture me though? I think I've heard enough from Ryuuji-nii." She said softly. Rikuo chuckled. He then let go of her but kept a hold of her shoulders.

"Yura… do you?" He looked at her seriously. Chocolate brown met dark brown. He looked at her eyes.

"Remember? Yes. Though I wasn't that aware of my actions. Oh, and, next time please make your confessions a less cheesier…" she said in a mocking voice. Her eyes twinkled mischievously. Rikuo sighed. _'So she did remember.'_

He then smiled at her. "So?" he asked. Yura looked confused. "So, what?" she asked him back.

"I would like to hear milady's response to my confession." He said and smirked lightly at Yura's reaction. She immediately blushed and stiffened.

"Don't even think of using that as a pet name!" she hissed. Rikuo's smirk only grew. Yura sighed. His day form was becoming more like his night form, not the other way around. Rikuo nuzzled his nose into her neck.

"But it is true… you are my woman… my queen.. my empress…mine." he said huskily. Yura shivered. She pushed him off her.

"You really are worse than your grandfather and father." She said as she tried to stop the blush on her face. Rikuo smiled.

"I beg to differ, I think I'm the greatest among us." He grinned. Yura mentally face palmed. _'Great… now I really can't tell the difference between his night form. But it can't be helped. They are just one person'_ she sighed. She then smiled mischievously. She was going to get revenge for making her blush like that.

"You really want to know my answer?" she asked as she stepped away from him. Rikuo frowned as she widened the distance between them. He just raised an inquisitive brow at her. She then moved back forward and leaned towards him. She gave a small kiss on his lips before leaning back. "I love you." She whisphered.

Rikuo's eyes had widened in surprise. Yura looked smugly at him. He then burst into laughter. Yura's jaw dropped.

"Why aren't you becoming flustered!?" she demanded. Her cheeks puffed up. _'Cute'_ Rikuo thought.

"I just remembered that this was the second kiss you gave me." He said. Yura winced as she remembered the first kiss she gave him. It was when she was still a baby. That didn't count!

"And anyways, I would have accepted no other answer than that." Rikuo said in a possessive manner. The sky's color turned into a nice orange hue. They must have been talking for a long time. Yura watched as Rikuo's form started to change, well not that much.

"Hey Yura." Yura looked up to meet red eyes. "What?" she asked him. He gave her a warm smile.

"Do you think we should have a boy or a girl first?" he asked. Yura's jaw dropped. Rikuo place a hand on his chin. He seemed to be thinking.

"I'll really miss your younger form, so I think a baby girl should be first, since I already had some experience trying to raise a baby girl. But… maybe a baby boy would be better, since I can then try raising a baby boy! Oh, and you could feel how fun raising someone looking so much like me would! What do you think Yura?" Rikuo asked. He looked at his smaller partner. She was shaking. Her face a bright red again.

"Don't you dare come near me you jerk!" Yura yelled as she quickly darted out of the room.

Rikuo grinned at her disappearing form. "Oh? Why so flustered Yura? I didn't say that we are going to have the baby now. I just want to plan ahead of time." Night Rikuo said as he went after his wife-to-be.

Everyone in the mansion sighed as screams of protest from Yura was heard as Rikuo managed to catch her immediately.

"But really, I'm going to miss taking care of Yura-sama." Kejoro sighed.

"I guess everyone in this house really missed taking care of a baby, ne?" Kurotabo said and smiled as he drank his tea.

"Well, give them five more years… we'll be soon taking care of some little one's!" Wakana said happily as she offered Kubinashi some tea.

"F-five years! That's a bit too soon Wakana-sama!" Kubinashi exclaimed.

"Five years is plenty time for them." Kubinashi turned to look at the first head of the clan. Nurarihyon smirked. "I'm sure that there will be more than one kid we're going to raise in the future. As I said, RIkuo's worse than me and Rihan."

Kubinashi fainted at hearing those words. Amidst the laughter and screams from Yura and Rikuo's voice, Keikain Ryuuji rubbed his forehead in order to relax his head ache._ 'Fools'_ he frowned.

"Eh!? You're still here!?" He looked up to see a surprised Tsurara pointing at him.

"You know, its rude to point." He muttered.

"Eh!? Look! Look! Yuki-onna is with the Yura-sama's nii-chan again!" a small yokai exclaimed.

"Really!? Oh my!? So they are together!" another voice added. Ryuuji felt his headache turn into a full blown migraine as Tsurara yelled at the yokais. Suddenly, Yura burst in followed by a smirking Rikuo.

"Fools… I'm surrounded by them." Ryuuji muttered.

* * *

Well, there you have it. feel free to write up reviews... Though it took a really long time for this update. Thank you so much for reading this story. I really hope to read more stories about this pair from other writers! Well, bye for now! :)


End file.
